dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
ItsBeanzy's Monk Tips and Tricks
Welcome to my monk tips and tricks page. This page is designed for player feedback and comments on the monk. just comment on this page on what you think should be added. At the moment the monk is said to be the hardest to play just because of his early levels and it is said that he can not hold mobs of enemies by himself. However, this is not true . These things have just been said because of the way people have built their monk and eventually just give up. There is 3 core builds in Dungeon Defenders Hero: Focuses on hero stats and abilities mostly upgrading your hero's damage and casting speed. Tower: Upgrades only his tower effects. tower branches out into more categories which we will go over Hybrid: A mix between the two where you would upgrade your hero's stats, your tower's stats, and your abilities. What is the best for the monk? Every guide is going to say that it goes on player preference which is true but if you prefer the wrong things like putting all your points into your speed and abilities you wont go far. I have tried to build straight hero and it is very fun and very good early levels but the hero side of the monk has no mob slaying abilities but is very good against bosses so if you put enough time into the game you could play a game until the boss came then switch heroes to your boss slaying monk and do it that way. I have also tried combining the two putting half into my hero's damage and casting rate and half into my tower's damage/casting rate. this worked very well but later on a boss would get through my auras and then all the mobs would get through and I was not powerful enough to kill the boss along with all the mobs behind it. The best build I have worked out so far is mostly tower but I have mixed it up a bit not so much that its a hybrid but enough to do the job. This is my support build. You are probably thinking, "How am I supposed to kill and do damage if I'm support?" Well if you follow this build you will be MVP. So what you want to do is put 45-55% off all your points into tower damage. This will dramatically increase your game because the most popular aura combo is to put a green aura in a blue aura which slows enemies while they take damage and if you were to increase damage then on just about any map you can leave a lane to have that combo by itself and should do fine. The rest of your points are the support parts. This is what helps you team and your auras if you are soloing. You want to put some points in hero speed and hero life. Also, put points into tower lifespan radius and casting rate. Most monks do play past level 15 so by level 15 you have 39 points. This is how I would have put them Why Hero life and speed? Because he needs speed to be repairing and upgrading towers also so he can quickly get to lanes that need help, He needs life so that when hes trying to lead an ogre away from the crystal he cant die, otherwise it will just turn around and kill the crystal. Auras: The monk has five auras that if used properly can be extremely good. His five auras are: Ensnare Aura: A green aura that slows the actions of any enemy that walks into it, The best combo is with electric aura/blue aura in the biggest choke points because these two auras are his biggest two aside from the healing aura Cost: 3 Defence units 30 Mana Electric Aura: A blue aura that deals electric damage to the enemies that walk inside it. This is the monks only damaging aura so should be placed all across the map so that every enemy will have to touch at least one of these (That's all they'll need. Most enemies can't survive an electric aura if you have build right and they aren't electric resistant. The biggest problem about this aura is that does electric damge: so any electric resistant enemies can easily just walk through but there's is a way to counter it with this combo. The best combo is with an ensnare aura but also put an enrage aura there as well as it will counter the electric resistant problem. Cost 5 Defence units 50 Mana Healing Aura: A pink aura that is more useful in challenges. This aura heals all friendly heroes that are inside the aura, saving them mana and allows them to fight and get healed at the same time. Best combo: You don't really combo this you normally just place on around your crystal or somewhere in the middle of everything but I have tried every combo with this and it is quite handy it you put a healing aura right next to the biggest spawn and the put a strength drain aura inside it and fight enemys as they enter the aura this way you take no damage and the damage you do take get healed back instantly. You could also place an electric aura inside to help with larger mobs. Cost 5 Defence units 40 Mana Strength Drain Aura: A yellow aura that lowers the damage output of any enemies inside the aura, This is the best team aura. If you were playing with a squire or apprentice then you wouldn't want their towers to die during a wave. What you would do is put a strength drain aura around their towers so they take much less damage, Best combo is with other teams towers, but if you were solo then i would just save the mana. Cost 6 Defence units 60 Mana Enrage Aura: Z red aura that works like a slow and electric aura put together, any enemies in the aura will turn around and attack people. Best combo would be in an electic aura to counter the electric resistance. Worst combo would be a strength drain aura because then they just wouldn't kill each other. Cost 6 Defence units 100 Mana Monk Abilities: Defense Boost: Very helpful against bosses as it keeps nearby towers alive as it heals them over time and gives them a damage boost Hero Boost: It's the tower boost but for heroes.... So now we will get onto the best part, the tips and tricks part TIPS! 1. Help your team! If a lane is being overrun use your melee to attract threats then lead them backwards (only useful on enemies with high health). This is why you put points in health so you can hold and run through mobs and also the monk has pretty low health so it's always good to have. 2. Use your speed to repair towers and help out. Speed is the most underrated skill in the game. 3. If you have 100 mana and you need to repair an aura, upgrade it instead 4. Like most tower defense games quality is better than quantity. (I only noticed a good difference on the monk, upgrading towers on other heroes doesn't seem to do much) TRICKS! 1. Buy or find a weapon that does even melee and ranged then spam both your attacks. If you try this on a dummy back at the tavern you will notice a much higher DPS. 2. Combo your auras with your team's towers. For example the apprentice's wall with your blue and yellow auras 3. Place a healing aura around your crystal (Doesn't heal the crystal but helps you lead enemies like ogres away without dying and also allows survivability against mobs near your crystal) NOTES: Please tell me what is needed. This was a very quick job. I will update it every day. Tower Graphs were from:http://dungeondefenders.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Towers Category:Guides Category:Monk Guides